Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Raen Fay
Summary: Lily wird gezwungen mit Scorpius auf den Frühlingsball zu gehen.


Wo die Liebe hinfällt...

Ich kann es kaum fassen! Ich – Lily Luna Potter, gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre jung, rote Haare, grüne Augen – soll mit dem wohl heißesten Typen der Schule zum Frühlingsball gehen. Zugegeben ist der heiße Typ wohl der größte Idiot der Schule und als ob das nicht reichen würde auch noch der beste Freund meines Bruders Albus. Wer immer noch nicht weiß um wen es sich handelt - groß, schlank, eisblaue Augen, weißblonde Haare – sollte es jetzt wissen. Genau, die Rede ist von keinem geringeren als Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Was ist den Lehrern da nur eingefallen, uns beide zum Frühlingsball zu schicken. Mich eine Ravenclaw und er ein Slytherin. Nun gut, zugegeben, die Freundschaft zwischen Albus und ihm ist schon merkwürdig – ein Hufflepuff und ein Slytherin – aber das ist doch was ganz anderes. Ich kann doch nicht mit ihm dahin gehen. Nun gut, es hätte mich schlimmer treffen können – mein Cousin Hugo – aber trotzdem. Dad würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste, wie ich über Scorpuis denke. Er war schon nicht angetan davon, dass Albus so gut mit ihm klar kommt. Was wohl mit ein Grund sein könnte, warum Albus sich nicht mehr so gut mit Dad versteht.

Ich habe meinen Dad lieb und möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen, aber wenn ich mit Scorpius zum Ball gehe, kann ich meine Finger nicht von ihm lassen. Ich meine, das ist doch verständlich, oder nicht? Normalerweise würde ich mit Albus über meine Sorgen sprechen, aber nicht einmal er weiß, dass ich auf Scorpius stehe. Ich glaube er bringt mich um, wenn er es erfährt.

Bisher habe ich nur Rose einmal erzählt, dass ich ihn gut finde. Dafür hat sie mir im Gegenzug gesagt, dass sie Albus gerne hat. Rose hat Glück, sie darf mit Albus gehen. Zumal Albus mir mal erzählt hat, dass er Rose hübsch findet.

Da Scorpius jede haben kann, wird er nicht mich wählen. In Scharen umschwärmen ihn die hübschen Mädchen jeden Tag. Die würden mich wohl alle am liebsten ins Pfefferland wünschen und ihm geht es sicherlich ähnlich. Warum muss immer mir so etwas passieren? Warum nicht Albus? – Gut dem ist es ja genau genommen, ähnlich ergangen. Aber warum nicht meinem perfekten Bruder James? – Der Gryffindor, der Quidditch spielt, der beliebt ist, der Freunde hat mit denen Dad klar kommt und der eine wunderschöne Freundin hat. Dazu hat er auch das unverschämte Glück mit ihr zum Frühlingsball zu gehen. Warum kann ich nicht mit einem der Scamander-Zwillinge gehen? – Das würde Mum und Dad sicher gefallen, wo deren Mutter eine meiner Namensgeberinnen ist. Aber nein, ich muss ausgerechnet Scorpius bekommen. Nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt ich hätte etwas dagegen. Nein ich finde es absolut toll, aber ich habe Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen. Jetzt werdet ihr sagen, stell dich nicht so doof an Lily, mach das Beste daraus und geniess den Abend. Ich habe leider etwas zu wenig Selbstvertrauen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken merke ich gar nicht, dass mir jemand entgegen kommt. Als ich erschreckt aufblicke, kann ich einen Zusammenstoß nicht mehr verhindern, allerdings sorgt Scorpius dafür, dass ich nicht hinfalle. „Nicht so stürmisch!", schmunzelt er. Ich möchte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Dieses Schmunzeln ist so unglaublich heiß und sein Blick so sexy. „Tu…tu…tut mir Leid", stammle ich und werde rot. „Kein Ding. Hey, hast du schon gehört, wir sollen zusammen zum Frühlingsball gehen. Ehrlich gesagt freut es mich, dass ich nicht mit einem Mädchen dahin gehen muss, dass mich so unglaublich anhimmelt", meinte er dann. Ich nickte nur, wenn er wüsste... „Freut es dich den gar nicht, dass du mit mir hingehen darfst?", wollte er wissen.

„Doch, aber ich weiß nicht", brachte ich hervor, bevor ich förmlich vor ihm floh. „Hey warte doch!", rief er mir nach, „es freut mich sehr, dass wir zusammen gehen, ich wollte dich schon immer etwas besser kennen lernen!"  
Wie festgefroren bleibe ich hinter der Ecke stehen, um die ich gerade gebogen bin. Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? – Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es war bestimmt nur Einbildung.

Einige Tage später ist es so weit. Ich stehe in meinem Schlafsaal vor dem Spiegel und mache mich schön für den Ball. Rose hat mir meine Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ich trage ein traumhaftes Kleid. Es ist schwarz, oben eng anliegend, mit einem Rundhalsausschnitt, leicht angeschnittenen Spitzenärmeln, ein weißes Band ziert die Taille. Der weitschwingende Rock reicht mir etwas über die Knie. Das ganze Kleid sieht äusserst elegant aus. Dennoch komme ich mir etwas fremd vor, irgendwie so erwachsen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass ich mich auf den Weg zur grossen Halle machen muss.

Ich treffe Scorpius vor der großen Halle. Er mustert mich einmal von oben bis unten, lächelt kurz und bietet mir seinen Arm an. Rose und Albus sind schon in der Halle, die beiden strahlen um die Wette so glücklich sind sie. Sie kommen auf uns zu, als sie uns sehen.

„Toll siehst du aus, Schwesterherz", sagt Albus und betrachtet mich. „Hey Al, hast du die da vorne schon gesehen, die sind aus der siebten und ich habe gehört, sie sind nicht besonders erfreut über ihre Begleitung vielleicht können wir ihnen ja mal ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, mal sehen was dabei raus kommt. Die Blonde gefällt mir gut, die würde ich gerne mal ein bisschen näher kennen lernen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", unterbricht Scorpius uns und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht macht er dabei eine ziemlich eindeutige Bewegung mit seiner Hüfte. Albus schaut zwischen uns und der Gruppe Siebtklässlerinnen hin und her, bevor er sich von uns abwendet und zusammen mit Scorpius auf die Mädchen zugeht.

Rose schaut mich ungläubig an. „Eben hat er mir noch versichert, dass er sich sehr freut, dass er heute Abend mit dir da ist", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sowas ähnliches hat Scorpius mir auch vor ein paar Tagen gesagt. Er meinte er würde sich freuen einmal von den ganzen anhänglichen Mädchen los zukommen", meine ich. „Unglaublich", erwidert Rose. Einige Zeit beobachten wir die beiden, wie sie von Mädchengruppe zu Mädchengruppe tingeln. Sie holen sich hier einen Kuss ab und dort ein Lob. Alle Mädchen scheinen von den beiden sehr angetan zu sein.

„Lily, ich habe eine Idee. Das kann es doch nicht sein! Komm wir halten den beiden einmal den Spiegel vors Gesicht", sagt Rose in verschwörerischem Ton zu mir. Sie nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich zu den beiden Jungs. Dort angekommen lässt sie meine Hand einfach los, legt ihre Hände um Albus Nacken und küsst ihn. Ungläubig starre ich sie an, bis sie sich von ihm löst und mir einen Stoß in die Rippen gibt. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, schiebe es aber auf das Glas Alkohol, das ich getrunken habe, folge ihrem Beispiel und küsse Scorpius. Als sich unsere Lippen treffen habe ich das Gefühl die Zeit bleibt stehen. Dann löse ich mich von ihm und schaue in seine ungläubigen Augen.

Rose fasst mich an der Hand und zieht mich in die Menge. Sie kichert und deutet auf eine Gruppe von Jungs. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, so wunderschöne junge Männer stehen alleine hier herum", sagt sie keck und zwinkert ihnen zu. Leicht verlegen schaue ich erst zur Seite, überwinde mich dann. Was kann schon passieren? „Holst du mir etwas zu trinken", flüstere ich einem ins Ohr und streife seinen Hals dabei kurz mit meinen Lippen. Ich schmunzle als ich sehe, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekommt. „Für dich immer, schönes Mädchen", erwidert er und seine Stimme klingt leicht rau. Er verschwindet in der Menge und als er wieder kommt, streift er mit seiner Hand erst meine Taille und dann meinen Hintern. Ich kichere leicht und nehme das Getränk entgegen.

„Hey, was soll das?", höre ich eine Stimme. Der Junge hinter mir wirbelt herum. „Lily, ist mit mir hier", zischt Scorpius, packt mich an der Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. „Lass mich los!" Ich versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er hat mein Handgelenk fest umschlossen. „Du tust mir weh!" Er zieht mich aus der großen Halle, einige Gänge entlang. Dann bleibt er abrupt stehen und schaut mich an. Seine eisblauen Augen funkeln in der Dunkelheit. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, das mich verharren und stehen bleiben lässt. Ich warte ab was passiert. Plötzlich beugt er sich zu mir hinunter und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf, lege reflexartig meine Arme um seinen Nacken und dränge ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand. Er stöhnt auf, als wir gegen die Wand stoßen und ich merke wie erregt er ist.

„Endlich", flüstert er, als er sich kurz von mir löst. „Was endlich?", frage ich leise. „Endlich hast du dich getraut", erwidert er. Ungläubig schaue ich ihn an. „Naja, ich habe gesehen, was du für mich empfindest und es hat mich schier verrückt gemacht, weil ich das gleiche für dich empfinde. Aber du warst so rein, so unnahbar und ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut. Bei den anderen war es einfach, weil ich nichts von ihnen wollte, aber bei dir… Lily, du bist das wunderschönste, intelligenteste, witzigste und unwiderstehlichste Mädchen, dass ich kenne", sagte er leise. Eine Träne rollte still meine Wange hinunter. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragt er. Ich schüttle den Kopf und lege meine Lippen leicht auf seine.


End file.
